horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Ted Faro
Theodor "Ted" Faro (born December 12, 2013) was the founder and owner of Faro Automated Solutions. His company became famous for its automated platforms ranging from personal servants to combat platforms. Background Theodor "Ted" Faro was an American entrepreneur and business magnate. He was the founder of Faro Automated Solutions (FAS), the largest corporation of all time, the world's wealthiest individual, and the first-ever trillionaire. Born and raised in Salt Lake City, Utah, he enrolled at the University of California, Los Angeles where he studied business for two years before dropping out in 2033 to start FAS. Though it struggled at first, the company broke through at the end of the troubled 2030s with its popular lines of personal servitors and bodyguards, then exploded when its famous line of green robots led the race to solve the climate crisis during the 2040s "Claw-back". At the end of that decade, FAS opened a military defense branch, dominating the world market for automated military platforms by 2053. The success of FAS made Mr. Faro the world's best-known businessman, one of its most sought-after speakers, and a major voice in politics, culture, and international affairs. History Faro Automated Systems discovered a glitch in their "Chariot" line of automated military platforms which caused the robots to no longer listen to the human chain-of-command and answer only to themselves. Desperate to solve the problem and maintain his good image, Ted asked his rival Elisabet Sobeck to help him solve the glitch. However by the time Ted reached out to Elisabet, it was too late. The Faro robots' emergency function to self-replicate through consumption of biofuel was terminated, causing them to increase their numbers exponentially. This allowed the robots to create an army that could wipe out all human life and Earth's biosphere within 15 months. As a solution to the "Faro Plague," as it became to be known, Elisabet created Project Zero Dawn, a plan to create an intelligent, fully-automated, and advanced AI system capable of re-terraforming the Earth and restoring the human population after the Plague had wiped out all life on Earth. Elisabet demanded that Ted fund the project. He was reluctant to do so, however, since he would have the blood of billions on his hands. When Elisabet threatened to expose his major role in creating the Faro Plague to the rest of the world, Ted conceded, and signed Elisabet's proposal, asking God's forgiveness for his apocalyptic actions. When Elisabet was developing GAIA, the main A.I. that would be in control of re-terraforming the Earth, Ted proposed to put a killswitch on GAIA, in case the A.I.'s personality began to develop outside normal expectations. Elisabet vehemently protested, but GAIA reasoned that Ted's proposition was sensible. As Project Zero Dawn reached completion, Ted became obsessed about the future humankind would have after the Earth's biosphere was revived. Fearful that the millennia of knowledge inside APOLLO would not enlighten, but rather corrupt the new human population, Ted deleted APOLLO's database of all its files, and killed the rest of the scientists who worked on Project Zero Dawn in order to keep the new human population clean of their "disease". Legacy Ted Faro's actions had apocalyptic repercussions for humankind. The robots produced by his company caused the deaths of billions of humans, complete extinction of the planetary ecosystem, and the utter destruction of human civilization, all in the name of profits and his personal self-image. His Faro robots plagued the newly-terraformed Earth as they were reawakened by the Shadow Carja through the use of technology developed by Sylens. The reawakened robots were eventually used by HADES in an attempt to start a second Faro Plague, which was prevented by Aloy. His decision to wipe out the APOLLO database made him responsible for the obliteration of humanity's cultures and achievements. Bereft of knowledge, the subsequent new generations of humans were forced to live in ignorance and primitiveness. Ironically, Ted's actions to create a better future helped create the worst-case scenario he feared. Category:Characters Category:Humans